(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
It is common practice to scan a document by using a multifunction machine or the like and save the result on a server.
Servers that serve as save locations for electronic files may include a server for which a confidentiality level indicating the degree of security of the server is set, or a server that charges a price for saving an electronic file thereon in accordance with the file size, for example.